1. Field
The present disclosure relate to a method and a system for controlling answering an incoming call.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal (hereinafter, a “mobile terminal”) refers to a communication device that can be used to perform a communication of voice, video, data, and the like virtually in any place via a wireless communication network.
An example of such a mobile terminal includes a smartphone, which is a highly functional mobile terminal that provides functions of running a program, performing a data communication, connecting to a personal computer (PC), and the like. The smartphone is a hybrid-type wireless communication device having features of a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), in which the function of the PDA is incorporated into the mobile phone, in general. The smartphone has come into wide use because it provides PC connection, personal information management, wireless Internet, and the like, as well as voice call.
Recently, with the advance of the mobile terminal, personal information has been leaked and sending of a spam message or a spam call to many and unspecified mobile phone subscribers from an arbitrary spam sender has been abruptly increased by using the leaked personal information.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2009-0000278 describes a method and an apparatus for controlling incoming call in a mobile communication system.